Resident Evil Sealed Fate Info Part 1
by BrianHansen.Abernathy
Summary: Me and my Friend are working on a Sequel to Resident Evil Phoenix by Red hope, this story is just the background info for the bad ass Oc we came up with. So please Read and Review the actual Story will be Posted on my friend's account, if you like it output would be nice:D This is Background info Part 1


Alright Me and my friend are working on a story, that is our own Sequel to a story Called Resident Evil Phoenix by Red hope.

What im posting is our outline so far for the OC and stuff, the story will most likely be published on my friends fan-fiction account. Please Please Do keep in mind, that our sequel well is screwed up i am not kidding, its a mix of a few things, mainly a game called Beyond Two Souls just a few ideas, and other things, I and my Friend do not in anyway own any of the resident evil Characters or Franchise, Just the Ideas that we come up with. so by all means Read the outline and have fun.

The name of the Military Unit we came up with is The L.S.S. Special Forces, Which basically means Lethal Shadow Squad, a black box secret government military unit that don't give a fuck about anything, all the squads and companies, are basically ghosts to the world. Legends i guess you can say, you don't see them until your dead. They come in as ghosts, and leave the same night their mission complete usually. Most of their motos are take no shit take no prisoners, they do what they want when they want. Just about every other Military Branch fears and Respect them one Unit in particular a Legend among every other L.S.S. Squad, The Phantom Squad, Led By Major James Levena

The Phantom Squad, they don't care who the fuck you are they listen to no one not even the government, and they only stick up for each other, Normally with every other squad, if you harm one squad or any other squads members, the rest of the L.S.S. Will move hell and heaven to get revenge, But if a Phantom Is hurt, or killed every single squad will retaliate, in this story Umbrella Wipes out Phantom Squad, which in turn unleashes hell on them, this happens a little before Alice's Time i guess you could say which brings in the OC, Annie Zira Von Krista.

Princess Annie Zira Von Krista is or rather was the princess of an island kingdom, when she was 3 years old, umbrella who had lied to the king and queen, used the kingdom as a Testing Ground (of course), and no one but her lived, she escaped to the middle east, where she was kidnapped by a Terrorist Cell and brainwashed into a Child Soldier (at the age of 3 i know this idea may seem cruel) but i promise its for the best) until the age of 8, where she was taken into Custody by none other then Major James Levena of the Phantom Squad, who then adopted her and put her into one year of Therapy She had no idea her adopted father was Leader of the L.S.S. after Therapy she enlisted into the military, She enlisted into The U.S. Navy for about 2 months and by the time she transferred she was already respected at the age of 9 for her strategist way of thinking and her medical knowledge. She transferred into U.S. Special Forces for 3 months to where she learned a lot about military operations and her already impressive knowledge about guns was increased more as she went, she also began her extensive training into hand to hand combat. Her Instructors found that she excelled faster and farther then most other Troops. So because of her Skill she was mainly sent in for close range riot containment or mob containment and sometimes low scale scouting missions. Afterwards she Transferred into Force Recon for 4 months. She got some shit for her age and size but she quickly put an end to that . During her time in Force Recon, she discovered she was deadly good at Stealth Combat and an elite at hand to hand so she was rather scary good when it came to Recon Ops. She then Transferred finally into the U.S. Marines around the age of 10 (math might be off) she spent 8 months in the U.S. Marines where she earned nicknames like Fight Queen or Riot Queen, Even CQC Queen. She was well respected by most other squads, and she made a lot of close friends in her other branches. She learned just about every form of Fighting there was, and was then transferred by her father into the L.S.S. Rookie Services for 7 months then into Phantom Squad for 5 years. She then earned the nickname Bloody Princess, or Phantom Princess, even Bloody Phantom. She was feared by just about everyone but loved by almost every L.S.S. Soldier, then umbrella happened. While Phantom Squad was resting Umbrella Wiped out almost all of the Squad, the Major was murdered and a few of the troops escaped including L.S.S. Lt Max kenoza. She had been Kidnapped by Umbrella and was used an experiment for Project Serpent Word had spread about the attack and every single L.S.S. Squad and Soldier disappeared off the world's radar's they retired and vanished but were always attacking Umbrella then the Zombie Apocalypse happened and they had kept her in suspended animation for at least 5-7 years. ( going into the Phoenix Story line) what umbrella didn't know

was that she was linked to her deceased twin sister's soul (An Entity) her Twin Chloe Marie Snow Von Krista who kept her Concious informed of everything that had happened, (only Phantom Squad knew about Chloe) (Chloe died in her mothers womb) (linked to Annie since Annie's Birth, Annie can see from Chloe's Eyes who can see from every angle and direction and can travel through walls to spy on anything or anyone can even affect the Material/Physical world with effort but doing so can cause some not so fun headaches and intense pain the longer it goes on for Annie) (only Annie can hear her) so she escaped only to be captured again, She was labeled Project Zoey, Project Serpent by Umbrella she had been infected with a few different virus strains.

- T-Virus (15%)

- G-Virus (5%)

- Progenitor (5%)

- T+G

- V-Virus (Venom) (Rest) (Venom Virus)

Her Powers consist of the following:

Venom

Serpent Reflexes

Fast Healing

Enhanced Attributes

Enhanced Intelligence

Entity

Her Entire body contains every known toxin or substance in it, every form of poision or antidote, which can she can change and use at will, even Aphrodisiacs. Her Blood, Breath, Sweat, Teeth, Saliva, and fingernails are laced in whatever she wants.

In this story she is Virus bonded to Casey Abernathy and K-mart (Dahlia Case)

Her Skill set from before and after she was infected consist of the following:

Tech Genius

Inventing, Experimenting,

Close Quarters Combat

R&D, Hacking,

Welding, Medical,

Stealth + Silent Combat

Gun Knowledge

Every Fighting Style

Infected Powers

CQC L.S.S. Specialist


End file.
